Santa Baby
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Scully has been out of sorts for the last few weeks so Mulder does his best to give her a Merry Christmas…
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files, it is owned by Chris Carter and Fox. This is written for fun and not profit._

_AN: Merry Christmas everyone! A glimmer of an idea for a Christmas story came to me on Christmas Eve day, I decided it was too long and pushed it away. Then I had an idea for a shorter Christmas story. Sometime between when I thought of the shorter story and actually got around to writing it had managed to combine itself with my first idea and turned into a combined longer story. So I am somewhat late in posting this but only finished it a short time ago. I don't want to wait until next year to post it so thought it is late in the day it is still officially Christmas._

_I hope you all have a wonderful and Merry Christmas and wish you a healthy and prosperous New Year in 2015._

_**Summary: Scully has been out of sorts for the last few weeks so Mulder does his best to give her a Merry Christmas…**_

**Santa Baby**

**By Dark Poltergeist**

The large tree stood proudly in the corner of the living room of the Virginia house, it's all encompassing green taking up a large corner of the room. The lights twinkled merrily in a steady stream of various colors, and the ornaments, sparse in number, were placed on the tree. It wasn't up to Scully standards, but by Mulder standards, it was an outstanding success, and he hoped that his partner would approve.

The house had been cleaned and tinsel hung in strategic places about the house as did mistletoe, lots of mistletoe. Any excuse to kiss her was a great ideas as far as he was concerned.

Baking was more than he was willing to do, though he did buy a ready to bake pie so that all he had to do was put it in the oven. He had also bought all sorts of Christmas treats, including cookies and a whole assortment of chocolates. A pre-ordered lasagna dinner was ready to be baked whenever they were ready for it, along with the garlic bread. All in all it should be a Christmas dinner worthy of his delectable partner.

He frowned as he thought of her, as he knew something was bothering her, something she had so far kept to herself. She had seemed a bit depressed, but fine after they had returned from their glorious tropical vacation, something they clearly had to do more often. Days of love, laughter, alcohol, endless warmth and beauty, and lots and lots of shared passion without a worry in the world. It was something they should have done years ago and it seemed to heal both of them, at least to some extent. At first he attributed her edginess to being unhappy about her returning to her stressful job with mostly unpleasant people, but then he realized it was something more personal than that. And knowing her as well as he did, it would do no good to push her before she was ready to talk. Their return to the real world was five weeks removed from their vacation and she had been edgy and out of sorts for the last three weeks, just generally cranky. And just this week he knew she had been ill. She was doing her best to hide it from him, but he heard her heaving her guts out before going to work, but she hadn't asked for her help, hadn't said a word to him, just gave him a 'don't ask' look that he had, to this point, respected.

Now he was determined to get to the bottom of this, he hoped to God that the cancer hadn't come back, and shivered at the thought.

No, he would deal with that soon enough, but tonight was Christmas Eve and he was bound and determined to pull her out of the funk she was in and make her happy, even if it was just for the night. It may be just the two of them but there was no reason they couldn't have a wonderful Christmas together. And he had a very special preset for her, one that was meant for her many years before, but he had never quite managed to give to her. Maybe it was because they were so much more than married that a real proposal seemed unnecessary, or maybe it was just that he was a chicken shit and afraid she'd refuse to make that final commitment that would seal the deal. He knew it was only paper and their commitment was already so much deeper, but he wanted that paper and that ring. He wanted to tell the world in no uncertain terms that Dana Katherine Scully was his woman and she belonged to him just as he belonged to her.

Tonight was the night he was going to make that wish come true, or at least do his damnedest to make it so. And if he got lucky there would be some goodies to go along with the acceptance of his proposal.

He leaned back against the couch, relaxing for a few moments and inhaling the clean pine scented air.

God, when had he become so domestic and so damn happy to be this way?

He looked at the clock and was surprised that time had gotten away from him, Scully would be home in half an hour and he still had to get dressed for Christmas. Where did he put that silly suit anyway?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Holidays shouldn't be so long, Scully thought as she put her key in the door, wondering why it was locked. She was supposed to enjoy Christmas but after a day filled with medical emergencies all she wanted to do was sleep. She was unprepared for the sight that greeted her when she pushed open the door.

The house had been cleaned and decorated and looked much more festive than when she had left that morning. Strands of garland and tinsel in a vast array of colors adorned the house, as did mistletoe, lots of mistletoe in many places about the house, she couldn't help but smile at that. Mulder did like kissing and he was damn good at it.

She inhaled an aroma of freshly baked pumpkin pie as well as pine? Curious, she walked into their living room and saw the perfect pine tree with its festive lights and welcoming branches. She put her hands up to her face, fighting back tears of surprise and happiness.

"Hey, Doc, what do you think? Did I do good?" came a voice from the doorway behind her.

"Oh, Mulder!" She turned and saw him lounging against the wall, dressed in a Santa suit, but not your standard Santa suit. No, he was wearing a sexy Santa suit. There was no added stuffing, the red Santa jacket had no buttons, and exposed his still muscular chest and abs. The red pants also fit him well, clinging to his firm legs and nice ass. The belt that kept the pants up, hung loosely about his waist, inviting someone to remove it. She moved her gaze up his still desirable body and stopped at his face. He was wearing a silly Santa hat and grinning at her. She was suddenly no longer tired and realized they hadn't been together for well over a week.

"What's with the suit?" She finally asked.

"It's Christmas, Doc." He sighed. "I know you haven't felt well lately, both physically and mentally, and for at least one night I wanted to make you feel better. I want you to have a good Christmas because I know it's always been special for you."

"Oh, Mulder," was all she could say as she walked over and buried herself against him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, Scully, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's so damned sweet," she murmured against him as she tried to stop crying.

"Glad you think so, but now you have to pay the price," he said.

Puzzled, she pulled away and looked into his face and saw him smiling as he pointed over his head.

"Mistletoe," he murmured as he bent his head to her and they shared a deep lingering kiss.

"But you still haven't answered what's with the suit?" she couldn't help but laugh.

"Santa needs to deliver a special present to a woman named Dana Scully," he said and reached to a nearby table for the fake white beard, and quickly pulled it on. Then he went to sit down on a nearby chair before turning to look at her.

"Come and sit on Santa's lap," he invited with a lewd look.

"I don't know. You don't look like Santa to me, you're far too fit," she said.

"I work out," he said.

"You're not nearly old enough."

"I'm plenty old enough for anything you have in mind," he patted a spot on his lap.

"I don't know, Santa, you look far too tempting," she said and removed her outer coat and draped it over a different nearby chair and then removed her shoes and set them neatly in their place on the floor. When she turned back to Santa his head was bent to the side and he was clearly watching her.

"Santa?" She questioned, her hands on her hips.

"You have a lovely derriere," Mulder said in his deep Santa voice.

"Are you supposed to be noticing things like that?" She sauntered over to him, hips swaying with every move until she stood in front of him.

"I may be getting older, but I am not dead," he said in a husky voice.

"Oh," she said and eased herself onto his lap so that his arm supported her head as she looked into his face, her legs hung over the opposite arm of the chair. "What about Mrs. Claus?" She breathed into his neck, nuzzling it softly.

"There is no Mrs. Claus, she is a myth," he said, his voice a bit deeper.

"I see, so then why are you here?" she pulled back and looked into his face.

"I am looking for a Mrs. Claus, but she has to be a very special woman."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" she whispered as she leaned forward and just for a moment nibbled on his ear.

"Yes, I do." He gently shifted her on his lap so that he could see her face. "This woman, this very special woman, need to have red hair or at least strawberry blonde…"

"Oh?" Scully giggled.

"Shush! Santa is talking, and yes, he does prefer redheads…"

"Well at least he has taste."

"Shh!" He tried to shush her by putting a finger to her lips, but she only nibbled on them.

"You are distracting Santa!" He scolded.

"That's the idea, but go on. You were describing who could be Mrs. Claus."

"Yes, well she must also have blue eyes, eyes that can speak to Santa with or without words." He paused and looked deep into her eyes, trying to see into her very soul. "This beautiful, wonderful woman needs to know that Santa is undeserving of her, and that she is his constant source of light in the darkness, that her presence, her soul can ward off any and all evil because of the very essence of her goodness. That I am grateful beyond measure that you have chosen to be with me, that every day with you is a treasure that I hold in my heart, and that we are truly partners in all things." He paused and laid a gentle hand on her cheek. "And that I don't say it nearly often enough, but I love you with all of my heart and every fiber of my being."

Then he did the only appropriate thing at that moment, and he kissed her, a long lingering kiss in which he tried to convey the profound meaning of his words.

When they surfaced for air, Scully leaned her forehead against his and looked deep into his eyes. "I think I know just the girl for Santa, but you may need to convince her," she teased, and then removed his beard.

"I think I can do that," he smiled at her, his heart in his eyes, and Scully felt her heartrate increase at the serious look he gave her. She felt a lovely warmth spreading through her and realized that Mulder must be experiencing the same warm moment as she was being poked from under his Santa pants.

"Do you have something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she giggled.

"I'm going to surprise you and answer "both."

"Both? Mulder, what?"

"I really should do this on bent knee, but as I don't wish to exhibit bad behavior by unintentionally pointing at anything, you will have to settle for being on my lap."

"What are you talking about?" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Mulder reached a hand in his pocket, searching for the small velvet box, inadvertently touching his now hard bit of self in the process. His hissed at the contact.

"You aren't' going to masturbate with me on your lap, are you?" She gave him a disapproving frown, but he saw the twinkle of amusement underneath the words.

"That isn't the plan, but how hot is that?" His eyes gleamed at the thought.

She hit him and he laughed as his hands finally closed on the elusive box. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves as he pulled the box from his pocket.

"Dana, I should have done this long ago, I always meant to, but I just never seemed to get there…"

She gave him a suspicious look.

"I love you beyond all reason and I know I'm totally undeserving of you, but will you please marry me?"

He placed the box in her hand and watched her with a vulnerable expression.

Scully stared at the box in disbelief and with shaking hands opened it to find a lovely solitaire diamond ring set in gold placed against the dark velvet.

"It's an engagement ring, I thought we could go shopping for the wedding rings together…"

"Rings?"

"Well, yeah, I want one too."

"But I haven't said yes," she pointed out.

"Oh," he said, his expression crestfallen as he let his head sink to his chest and tried to hide his tears.

A finger placed under his chin forced his eyes up until he was staring into blue pools of emotion that were filled with love and desire for him.

"Yes, I will be your wife," she whispered.

"God, Dana, I love you so much! Don't ever leave me" he kissed her lovingly, then desperately and then he tried to wipe away the tears that remained on his cheeks.

"Fox, I love you too. You must know that by now."

He nodded, still trying to get his emotions under control.

"And now maybe Santa can help me out?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Mulder gave her a quizzical look as she got off his lap and stretched.

"Can he help me remove these nasty panty hose?"

Mulder nearly choked as he nodded his acquiescence. His hands reached for the waistband of the offending hose, and he began to remove them from her legs. Inch by inch they came down, and he followed by placing kisses on the parts of skin now free from the restricting nylon. When he had pulled them to the floor she kicked them away.

"Now what?" his voice didn't quite squeak.

"My skirt."

He nodded and obediently unzipped her skirt, and she let it drop to the floor.

"My blouse."

He slowly undid each button, his hand reverently stroking her soft skin. When the last button was undone she added it to her pile of clothing on the floor.

She now stood before him in a black laced bra and matching black panties. He licked his lips in anticipation and without thought stroked his hardness.

"Bra," she said and smiled sweetly.

"Jesus, woman! You're going to kill me!" he grumbled, but with gentle hand undid the back of the garment.

When it fell to the floor she settled back on his lap, her front across from his.

"Now I need to see what Santa has to offer," she purred.

"You are definitely on the naughty list," he mumbled trying to put together a coherent sentence.

"Do you mind?"

"Not in the least," he said as impatient, she parted the front of his Santa jacket, her hands running over his chest. Her mouth latched onto his sensitive nipple, and he bucked against her.

"Easy, Santa, I'm not done unwrapping you yet."

"Better hurry, Santa has a big present for you!" Mulder growled and struggled to keep himself under control.

She removed herself from his lap and stood up. Taking his hand she pulled him up to stand beside her, and then removed his jacket from his shoulders, taking time to allow her hands to roam all over his now naked upper body. He groaned in approval. Then her hands wandered down to the waistband of his Santa pants, and she loosened the offending belt and dropped his pants to the floor.

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw what he wore underneath the pants. It was a red silk thong with the words "ho, ho, ho!" emblazoned in white letters across the front of it.

"Mulder!" she giggled.

"Come on, back to the Santa seduction," he waggled his eyebrow at her.

"Okay, then step out of those pants."

He kicked the Santa pants, pooled at his feet, away from him.

Then with an impish look, she knelt down and rolled his thong down, releasing his impressive erection. Then she took him into her mouth, running the tip of her tongue over the tip of his penis, tasting his precum. She licked it and smiled up at him like a Cheshire cat, and the look alone made him push into her mouth.

"Gaaa…" he made a sort of noise that even he couldn't define as he continued to tickle and suck him in his most sensitive areas. Finally he put his hands of both sides of her head, stopping her. She looked up at him in question.

"Not like this, Dana, I want to be in you."

She stood up, licking her lips and pushed him back into his chair, then without a word, dropped her panties and sheathed herself around his engorged cock, and slowly began to move up and down, slowly and sensuously.

He groaned as he grew so hard he thought he must explode.

He began to rub her clit, the sensitive spot that caused her to arch against him. No longer able to contain himself he thrust into her, knowing he wouldn't last long. She gave a cry as her inner walls closed around him, milking his fullness. Panting, just coming down from her climax, his thrusts were hard and with a cry he came, spurting into her in what seemed a never ending stream of semen.

Panting from their exertions they recovered together, until Scully removed herself from his now deflated penis, and lap.

"Thank you," she said and planted another kiss on his lips.

"It's you," he mumbled faintly.

"What?"

"You're the new Mrs. Claus, the job is yours."

"Good. I accept," she grinned at him. "I'm going to clean up, care to join me?"

"In the shower? We haven't done that in a long time." His expression perked up.

"I thought you said you were old."

"I exaggerated."

"Then meet me upstairs, I'm not waiting around."

He laughed. "We haven't even had dinner yet."

"I guess that will have to wait," she said and gathering her clothes left the room to go upstairs to the bathroom off the Master Bedroom.

"Damn right," he muttered, and picking up his clothes trailed after her.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Dinner was wonderful and they sat quietly on the couch, Scully cuddled into his side, his arm draped around her as they watched White Christmas on TV. They were content, full and completely sated in every way that mattered to them. Mulder sighed as he looked at her and absently rubbed circles on the top of her back.

"I like being Mrs. Claus, you know? Maybe we should do this every year?" She smiled at him, her eyes twinkled happily.

"What? A Santa lap dance?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and chuckled. "My, my, Scully, how far you have come. I don't suppose you'd be interested in making a Santa video?"

"Mulder!"

"I'll take that as a no." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "I have to ask."

Her eyes were filled with laughter but he saw the furtive look that came into them before she expelled a long sigh.

"Scully?"

"I haven't given you your Christmas present yet."

"You haven't? I would dispute that, I think you gave me a most spectacular Christmas present." He grinned from ear to ear.

"That was a bonus."

"It was one hell of a bonus. If that's the bonus, then what's the present?" He was genuinely curious now.

"Hold on," she got off the couch and disappeared out of the room for just a couple of minutes before returning. Hesitating, she pulled a small box from behind her back and held it out towards him.

"That's for me?" he asked.

She nodded and bit her lip, and he noticed her reticence. Concerned he stood up but as he went to reach for her present, it dropped between them and as he moved towards her, he heard whatever was in the box crunch under his feet.

"Oh, Scully, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz! I ruined your present!"

His hangdog look tore at Scully's heart. She could replace it, she knew this even though he didn't.

"Mulder, just wait here," she said scooping up the crushed box and disappearing up the stairs. She returned a few minutes later, a newly wrapped box of the same size in her hand.

"Scully?"

"I've replaced the present. Go on, open it," she said.

"You replaced it? How could you do that? Did you expect me to be a klutz?"

"No, it's just that it's something I can replace…"

"What kind of present can be replaced that quickly?" He frowned, his brain trying to put things together.

"You know what? Forget it, Mulder. This is a bad idea anyway, it shouldn't be wrapped as a gift." She started to retreat, pulling the gift away but he snatched it out of her hands.

"Give it back!" She yelled trying to retrieve it, but being taller, he simply held it out of arms reach.

"Mulder! This is serious, I want it back!"

"Scully, you're behavior of late has been off, and I still haven't figured out why. Maybe this will give me a clue…"

"Give it back! I don't want to tell you this way."

"Tell me, tell me what?" he asked but she suddenly stopped jumping against him as she tried to retrieve it and shut her mouth, instead choosing to stalk into the living room and sit on the end of the couch in silence.

Concerned, Mulder lowered the present and walked over and sat down beside her. He carefully unwrapped the box while she watched. The box under the wrapping was non-descript and he had no clue as to why she was so worked up about it. Still watching her now closed expression, he opened the box and removed what was inside.

His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized it as a pregnancy test. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the plus sign on the indicator. He swallowed, trying to find words so that he could address her vocally.

"I don't know how this happened," she ran a hand through her hair.

He gave her a 'you've got to be kidding look'. "Well there were multiple times during our vacation."

She snorted, but didn't answer.

Mulder raised an eyebrow in her direction. "How long?"

"Six weeks more or less, it must have happened…"

"During our tropical getaway, sometime during our carefree cavortings?"

"Yeah," she said, in a not happy voice.

"Well, we didn't use protection, at all," he said. "We stopped worrying about that when we tried to have another child and couldn't." He felt a smile touching the corners of his mouth. "So you're really…"

"Pregnant? Oh, yeah. You may have noticed my morning sickness the last week?"

"Ahh, that's what it was. And the same reason why you've been so…moody lately?"

"Moody? We can go with that, though bitchy is probably a better term." She grimaced. "Jesus, Mulder, I don't know what to do. I didn't plan for this."

"What do you mean 'what to do'? You aren't thinking of an abortion?"

"What? No, yes, I don't know. I can't imagine doing that, especially since we did try to have another child after…William." Her voice grew quiet. "But now?"

"Why not now?" Mulder asked, not understanding. "We're as close to settled as we've ever been. I'm cleared by the FBI, it's all good."

"But what if the super soldiers are still after us? What if they want to take this child too?"

"We're living in relative obscurity, we still have friends in the FBI to help us, and have been off the radar for a long time. If you want, we can move. I will do anything for you and this baby to make you safe."

"It's not just that." She sighed and shook her head. "Mulder, Fox, I'm forty two, this is a high risk pregnancy for both of us. I don't know if I could take it if the baby didn't survive, I want this child so much."

"Shh, come here," Mulder pulled her close and let her cry against him, doing her best to soothe her until her tears abated.

"Oh, Mulder," she sighed and searched his face. "How do you feel about this? Do you want this baby?"

"Are you serious? Of course I want this baby. God, I missed almost everything with you and William. I want to be here for everything, every moment of this. I want to watch the baby that we created grow inside of you, I want to see you give it life. And after the child is born I want to spend the rest of my life with the two of you, loving both of you and taking care of you."

Scully watched as the tears formed in his eyes and she wiped them from his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder."

"And I thought nothing could top my present of finally asking you to marry me. Guess I was wrong."

"So it would seem," she said and let a small smile creep across her face. "So this is good?"

"Scully, you have made me the happiest man in the world today, thank you."

"And you've made me the happiest woman," she said and placed a loving kiss on his kissable lips. "Do you think you could manage three times in one day? I mean you are old, after all."

"Or we could finish watching White Christmas first, besides I like when Bing Crosby sings that song. Do you know that he hardly ever broke up when filming anything? When he and Danny Kaye perform 'sisters' is one of the few times he broke up on camera."

"Trivia, Mulder?" She laughed. "I like Danny Kaye better."

"It's only because he has red hair and you gingers stick together."

She smacked him on the chest.

"Oww! You will pay for that Dana Katherine Scully," he growled and pinned her against the couch.

"Oh, yeah? Make me!" she said and wiggled away from him, laughing as she fled the living room.

Laughing happily, he ran after her knowing it was his best Christmas ever.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_AN: Please read and review! Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello, welcome to the second installment of my X-Files Christmas story. I like Christmas stories (see also Ghost and Mrs. Muir – The Magic of Christmas; and Sleepy Hollow – The Night Before Christmas). This story is not done yet so I will plan to update on Christmas until completed. I hope you had a great 2015 and will have an even better 2016. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!_

Santa Baby #2

Christmas Day

By Dark Poltergeist

She was nestled against him, vulnerable in her sleep, trusting in her belief of him. He listened to her quiet breathing, and with some surprise realized his own breathing matched hers. Their limbs were intertwined in a way that was natural to them now, in fact, he wouldn't know how to sleep without her being sprawled against him.

Gently he disengaged one of his large hands and placed it over her stomach, knowing he wouldn't feel anything yet, but still amazed that a little person was forming within her. Again. How such a thing was possible, he didn't even know. But inexplicably, he found that he was happy. He had woken up some time ago, content to watch her sleep. It calmed him in a way that nothing else could, and gave him time to sort out his thoughts and he had a great many today.

Scully's news was astounding, nothing he could have ever expected after all of this time. It seems they were permitted a second miracle. He was anxious, and nervous, because despite the fact he was William's biological father, he never had a chance to be his dad. It was a regret that he had never been able to shake. This child would not replace William, nor the pain his loss caused, nothing could ever do that, but it would give them a chance to be parents, to give them time with a child of their own. He was cautiously aware that a great deal of hope and joy was already wrapped up in this premise for him.

He gently rubbed her stomach, remembering the times he had held her while she was pregnant with William, and could hardly wait to feel the child grow within her. But he needed to know what Scully thought and felt about this. They briefly talked last night, but it wasn't enough and Mulder knew it. This was Scully's decision more than his and he had to be sure that she knew that, that he would support whatever decision she made. He hated that she had to make such difficult decisions, but when she gave up William he wasn't there for her, he was going to make damn sure he was there for her now.

She made a waking noise and sighed, snuggling against him.

"Mornin'," he said.

"Mmmm, Mulder…." She opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"Rubbing you. Both of you."

Blue eyes met hazel eyes, and long hidden emotions bubbled to the surface, as they assessed each other.

"We have to talk, Mulder, we have to discuss this."

"Okay."

"Not here, let's do it over breakfast."

"Okay. Time to get up then." He gave her a quick slap on the ass and she giggled.

"And if you don't hurry, we may not get up for a while," he leered at her.

"Says you!" she ghosted her hand over his already hard cock.

"Says me!" He pulled her back to the bed as she started to get up and she fell back into his arms.

"Mulder!"

"Scully!"

She squirmed under him as he tickled her and she tried to get away, and then stopped, raising her eyebrows at the familiar feel of Mulder's arousal against her.

"Told you," he said.

She smirked up at him and slowly moved beneath him, rubbing against his erection.

"Damnit, Scully! Now you're not getting out of bed."

"Maybe I don't want to," she undulated under him running her hand over his hardness, and he groaned. She opened her mouth to him and he inhaled her, breathing in her essence as they tried to consume each other, their kisses ravenous.

He plunged his fingers into her and felt how wet she already was, and began to slowly stroke her clit, causing her to writhe against him. With an evil chuckle he abandoned the ravishing of her mouth, and before she knew it he had his mouth on her other swollen lips, licking them, stroking them with his tongue, and she moaned with every movement. His tongue found all of the sweet places that he knew so well, and he smiled against her with satisfaction as she was suddenly bucking against him, arching as she came with a loud cry.

With soft kisses that she was barely aware of, he worked his way back up to her throat, and gently ran his hand over her until her breathing settled and she looked back at him.

"God, Mulder!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," she offered him a genuine smile. "But we aren't done yet."

"No?"

"No," she said as she wrapped her hand around his thick, hard cock.

"Oooh, Scully, what did you have in mind?"

"Mulder, shut up."

"But…" he began and stopped as she dropped her mouth over him. She flicked her tongue over the tip of his penis, teasing him, and he groaned. Looking at him she allowed her mouth to envelop him as she began to move her mouth up and down, scraping her teeth along his sensitive underside, her hand cupping his balls.

He couldn't help it, he began to thrust against her. "Uhh, Scully…. maybe…." He grunted and tried to stop himself from releasing, but she swirled her tongue around his tip and gave a longer pull as she gently squeezed him and he was undone. He thrust into her and came like he would never stop, screaming her name.

When he returned to awareness again, he saw Scully watching him. She reached out and pushed a stray lock of hair away from his face and he regarded her with adorning eyes.

"Wow!" was his whispered response.

"Yeah, we are pretty wow."

"I still need to make love to you."

"Later. You need to recharge anyway. And given your discharge, it's no wonder I'm pregnant."

He laughed. "You're the one responsible for that. You know that, right? It's all about you, it's always been about you."

"Let's get dressed. I'm hungry."

"Right, breakfast." He rolled out of bed and stood up, stretching before Scully and she watched him, lost in admiration of his body. "I'll be out of the bathroom in a minute and then it's yours. I'll start breakfast, what do you want? Eggs?"

Scully made a face and her stomach rumbled ominously. "No, not eggs. I think just toast or cereal for me."

"What? Oh, yeah right." Mulder looked uncomfortable. "I'll just…" he gestured to the bathroom and disappeared into it.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

The smell of pancakes assailed her as she entered the kitchen, and she realized that despite Mulder's efforts, she would not be eating any of them. He looked over at her as she entered the room.

"Hey, Scully, no eggs! I made pancakes, that should be mild enough, don't you think?" He smiled at her, but she shook her head.

"No? But I thought…" he frowned.

"I can't explain why some foods are okay, and some aren't right now. But definitely not…pancakes…"

"Oh, yeah, right." He shut off the stove and looked over at her. "What can I get for you?"

"Just toast and some plum jam would be fine."

"Coffee?"

"Not this morning. Juice I think."

"Will do." Mulder turned to his task as she sat down at the kitchen table. When her toast was done he brought it over to her along with the jam and the juice. He stood there for a moment, shifting from foot to foot as he studied her with a worried expression.

"Something wrong, Mulder?" Scully asked as she looked up at him.

"That is…umm…how much do the pancakes bother you?"

"Well, yes, that's why I'm not having any."

"No, I mean, will it bother you if I eat them here by you? Do you want me to eat somewhere else?"

Scully laughed, touched by his thoughtfulness. "It's okay, you can eat here. It won't be like this every time, but today it's okay."

"Great!" He went and grabbed the plate full of pancakes and sat down across from her. They ate in silence, each lost in their thoughts for a time. At last, polishing off the last of the plateful of pancakes, Mulder pushed the plate away from him only to find an amused Scully regarding him.

"What? I was hungry."

"Uh, huh. I hope you plan to go running later."

"Yeah, that thought had crossed my mind."

"Good. I'd hate for you to get fat and unattractive."

"Scully!" he whined, and she laughed.

They stared at each other again.

"So…" he began.

"So I guess we should talk." She sighed. "Mulder, I don't know what to do. I didn't expect this."

"Well, it seems that you have two choices…"

"Me? As in I?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean it's your body, right? I shouldn't tell you what to do."

Scully nodded, accepting his words. "Okay."

"How do you feel about this?"

"I don't know how to feel. I wanted this for so long, hoped that we could have another child, and then I gave up that hope. And now?" she gestured helplessly.

"Do you want this child?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." She bit her lip and looked miserable.

"Okay, let's start with the medical part, Doc. Tell me about your conditions, the positives and the negatives of this."

"A good place to start. I'm a forty two year old woman, and that in itself raises the possibility of a difficult pregnancy. The child could have any sort of disorders if things go wrong, including the possibility of Downes syndrome."

"And you?"

"Lots of things could happen. A miscarriage, an abruption, especially since I had a partial one when I was carrying William…" she paused and closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain that his name still brought to her. "All sorts of possible medical issues."

Dangerous to you?"

"Yes. Potentially."

"How dangerous?" He watched her with his intense hazel eyes.

"Worst case scenario, I die or the baby dies; or both."

Mulder looked at her in horror.

"But, that would probably not happen," she reached across and squeezed his arm. "The most probable thing is that it would be a difficult pregnancy and I could be confined to bedrest."

"Oh? Really?" He raised an eyebrow and made a silly growling noise and Scully laughed.

"Not that kind of bedrest."

He reached across the table and took her hands in his. "Okay, what else?"

Scully shook her head, reluctant to talk.

"Come on, out with it."

"I don't want to tell you."

"All the more reason that you should."

Scully shook her head again.

"Scully, come on."

"You won't like it."

"That doesn't matter. Since we are talking now we need to discuss everything, so out with it."

She gave him a long appraising look and took a deep breath. "All right. How do I know that you won't leave me? That you won't leave us?"

"What?" Her words cut him to his very core. "Leave you? Why would you think that?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Because I left you and William…" he said slowly.

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget."

"I wanted to stay but you asked me to go."

Scully sighed.

"If you wanted me to stay then why did you ask me to go?"

"Because I couldn't stand to lose you both." A tear slid down her cheek. "But you left."

"Wait, help me here. You convinced me to go, but you really wanted me to stay? How could I know that?" He was clearly baffled.

"I thought you knew me so well, better than anyone…I thought you would know…"

"Scully, you threatened to disown me if I stayed! You didn't leave me any choices," he said in a tight voice.

"William and I were unprotected, you left us." Tears were streaming down her face now.

"And I wanted to stay, you convinced me to go. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave the two of you? All I wanted to was to turn around and come home and be a husband to you and a father to William." He studied her, frustration on his face.

"Husband?" Scully echoed, and wiped a tear away from her face.

"Yeah, I wanted to marry you, planned to until you asked me to go away." He grimaced. "Damnit, Scully! I never would have left!"

"Don't yell at me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just so dam frustrating…"

"But you looked for the truth…"

"Only so that I could find a way to keep the two of you safe. That was the only thing that kept me going…the only thing…" he whispered and dropped his head so that he was staring down at the table.

"And the only thing that kept me going was knowing that you were out there somewhere…and that you were safe…" she was whispering too.

"Then what are we fighting about?" Mulder looked across the table at her and there were tears in his eyes. "Can't have it both ways, honeybunch."

"I know, just like I know I'm being unfair to you, but I can't help it," she was crying now.

"Scully!" Mulder said, lost by her actions.

"Hormones," she sniffed.

"Oh." He nodded as if he understood.

"So, I now understand that you really wanted me to stay when you asked me to go?"

She nodded, still wiping the tears away, and he brought his chair over so that he was sitting beside her. He gently reached over and turned her face so that she was looking at him.

"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. If you want to keep the baby I will support you. If you want to not keep the baby I'll support you."

She frowned. "What do you want, Mulder? I mean, I'm not even sure you really wanted William. He just kind of happened."

His fingertips stroked her cheek ever so softly for a few seconds before he replied. "I did want William and I'm sorry if I've ever led you to believe anything else." He paused and studied her with tender eyes. "The decision should be yours, you're the one that will have to carry the baby."

"Damnit, Mulder! Stop deferring! What do you want?"

He held up his hands in mock horror. "Okay, okay." He took a deep breath, watching her the entire time. "I think this is a chance for us to have a new beginning, a chance for us to finally be the parents we want to be. I hope you'll consider going through with this, I'd like to be a father." His expression was open and she realized how vulnerable at that moment. "I only had…three days with William before I had to go…" his voice choked. "I'd like a lifetime with this child, and I'll do everything I can to be a good Dad and to keep the two of you safe. I won't ditch you, Scully. I promise."

"Oh, Mulder," she sniffed and leaned her head against his chest.

"Can we try this, Scully? I'd like to go through everything with you. I'd like to go with you to your gynecologist, buy you the foods you want for your cravings, and feel our child as it grows within you." He paused and took a shaky breath. "Is that asking too much?"

Scully remained quiet, shaking against him. After a few moments he realized she was crying. He pulled her onto his lap and held her against him, murmuring soft words into her ear until she stilled, reduced to almost silent sniffing. She cuddled against him and he continued to hold her until she was ready to move.

"Mulder, thank you," she said, pulling away from him.

"It's okay," he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Better now?"

"Yes," she nodded and stared into his eyes. "Mulder, do you still…want to get married?"

"Hell, yes. I knocked you up, didn't I?" He said trying to lighten the mood, but seeing her quivering lip, answered in a serious voice. "There's nothing I want more, except for maybe…" he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Then yes."

"Yes?' He shook his head, still mystified, and she punched his bicep. "Think, Mulder, think!"

It took him a moment but then the lights went off. "Yes?" a grin slowly spread across his face. "Yes as in we will have our very own uber Mulder-Scully running under our feet?"

Scully bit her lip and nodded.

Mulder got up and pulled her up with him, twirling her around and holding her tight, she giggled into his neck until he finally stopped, set her on her feet and kissed her. "Really? Scully? Are you sure? It's a lot for you to go through…"

"I want to have a child with you, Mulder. I think this is our last chance. If you're with me then everything will be all right."

"I'll do whatever you want to make this easier, Scully, I promise…" he was surprised when she pushed him back down in his chair, and stood up, smiling down at him. "Scully?"

"Wait five minutes, then change into your Santa suit and meet me in the bedroom."

"What do you have in mind?" His mind was already leaping at the possibilities.

"You'll see," she gave him a saucy smile.

He swallowed, loving this seductive side of his partner. "Five minutes?"

She nodded and held up a hand, splaying out her fingers to indicate five, and nodded. Then she turned and sauntered up the stairs, Mulder watching until she disappeared from sight. After a minute he remembered that he had to change, and quickly scrambled to find his suit.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Mulder approached the bedroom as quietly as possible, but he couldn't help jingling just a bit as he made his way up the stairs, due to the various small bells sewed onto his revealing Santa suit. He jingled his way over to the partially closed door and pushed it open. Scully stood across the room a bit of green silk that could only be a scanty elf costume clinging to her for dear life as it somehow stayed on her, just barely covering her breasts and curving down to cover her ass and wrap around her hips and down her thigh. A brief flash of Barbara Eden from I Dream of Jeannie drew up from the recesses of his mind; she was a teenager's wet dream; the woman before him now, his partner was a grown man's most loved treasure. The droopy hat with bells attached only made her more adorable.

Trying not to stagger under the weight of her appearance, he tried to casually lean against the door frame. He tried to give her a cool smile, but grinned like an idiot.

"You like?" her voice was throaty, seductive.

"You look amazing," he squeaked, and sheepishly cleared his throat.

"Santa seems at a loss for words…" she floated, he would swear to it, floated across the damn room and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him down for a kiss. And then she rubbed against him. "Oh, Santa…for me?"

He was completely lost in the depths of her deep blue eyes, drowning in the love he saw there and he couldn't imagine being anywhere else in his life but here. "It's all for you, it's always been for you," he whispered huskily.

"Oh, good. I like unwrapping presents," she breathed into his ear and he was nearly, already undone.

"Christ," he swore as she ghosted her palm over his erection. "Please remember it's a team sport…and I want to be part of the team…"

"Oh, you will be," she squeezed him just a little and he drew in a sharp breath.

Then she looked into his eyes and let him see into her soul, to see all that she felt for him before she kissed him, and he knew he was the luckiest son of bitch in the world. "I love you, Mulder."

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered back, allowing her to see into him as well, hoping that she could see how much he loved her, how she was his whole world. "Merry Christmas, Scully."

"Merry Christmas, Mulder," she leaned up and they shared a long, tender kiss.

Then she took his hand and let him over to the bed. When he was about to pull her into his embrace, she pushed him down on the bed, and climbed on top of him, pinning him in place. Then she arced a Scully eyebrow at him and leered at him playfully.

"Hormones, Mulder. Remember I warned you."

He snorted in disbelief. "You really think I can't handle your hormones. Especially the ones that make you horny?"

She gave him an evil smile as she pushed herself against him, and soon he forgot all about her warning, lost in the synchronicity of two souls becoming one. They became lost in each other, as their minds and bodies resumed the dance of love that they had started many years before, and planned to continue for as long as they lived. Their questions, concerns, and even the day itself was forgotten, but somehow it was still the best Christmas ever.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_AN: Please read and review! Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Time for another installment of this ongoing Christmas story. I think the title on this one says it all. Scully's hormones are on overdrive and Mulder has to deal with the consequences of this. Please read and review and make me a happy writer! My best to all of you for the holidays and my best wishes for a very happy 2017! Thanks for reading.

**Santa Baby**

_By Dark Poltergeist_

Hormones

It has all seemed impossible such a short time ago, so much has happened in two months.

Mulder sat at his small desk surveying all of the news clippings that were posted on the walls in front of him, the mysterious, the unknown, the unproven, things he had searched for his whole life, things he had sought to prove to the world at large. Things that still mattered to him on a core level that made him the man that he was, but that core had other facets as well, facets that he didn't even know existed until he had teamed up with his partner Dana Scully.

The woman was his equal in all things, his long established partner, his lover, his reason for living. She was intelligent, challenging, and stood up for herself in a way that he could only respect, and did. It was inevitable that his feeling of trust and respect would turn into a love that he couldn't fight, a love that they both eventually gave in to as they were meant to do, and now Scully was as much a part of him as he was of her. They meant everything to each other.

The only thing that they couldn't heal together or for each other was their missing son, William. Mulder couldn't, and didn't blame Scully for what she had to do, for her giving him up for adoption to keep him safe. He was gone and it was necessary. But those few days where he had held his newborn son in his arms! Those few days he had lived with William and Scully as a family were beyond compare and meant the world to him. He would give anything to go back in time and do things right, anything to relieve the pain that decision caused her.

But time moved forward and after helping the FBI Mulder had been cleared. He was free to live his life as he wished and Scully was miraculously pregnant again. He was beyond pleased that her recent checkup indicated the pregnancy was progressing normally, both she and the baby were healthy. They had indeed been given a gift of epic proportions.

And he was determined not to fuck it up.

Sometime soon, still to be determined by Scully, he would marry her. Marry her and make her his wife as he should have done long ago. Then they would truly become the family they should have been all along. There was a distinctly warm feeling in his chest as he thought of that not so distant day.

He heard a noise and looked over at the doorway to see the object of his thoughts leaning against the doorframe, her body only starting to show the baby bump that he knew was there. Her bouts of morning sickness had lessened to become only occasional and he was profoundly grateful for that as he hated seeing her sick or hurt in any fashion. In place of morning sickness a new phenomenon was developing, his Scully, not a prude by any means and most certainly possessed of a compatible sex drive wanted more. More than was their norm, and he, being a red blooded male was more than happy to comply with her blossoming need. She was the love of his life, carrying his child and wanted him to make love to her on a regular basis, he was indeed a happy man.

"Scully?' He raised an eyebrow at her relaxed posture against the doorframe. "Something I can do for you?"

Scully gave him a strange look and frowned.

"Scully?"

"No, it's nothing, Mulder," she said and walked out of the room.

He stared after her for a minute before he shrugged and returned to organizing his clipping into some semblance of order. He was surprised to feel a tap on his shoulder some five minutes later only to look up and find Scully had firmly put herself on his lap, and wasting no time was already feeling him up.

"Scully!"

"Oh, Mulder, don't tell me you're shy, I know better."

"A bit brazen, aren't you?"

"And you love it." She quirked an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"Yeah, I do. Go ahead, stroke away."

"I was hoping for more than that," she said leaning in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Mulder was blissfully aware that this feisty redhead in his arms was overloading his hormones, and that he was already responding to her touch. He looked deep into her eyes and opened his mouth to hers as they began a familiar dance of exploration, filled with love and desire. When they finished kissing a few minutes later, Scully stood up just long enough to undo Mulders pants and free him from them.

"Scully? Shouldn't we at least get to the couch?"

She shook her head and after a few exquisite strokes, settled herself onto him, sighing with contentment.

As far as he was concerned he had died and gone to heaven. There was nothing more in this world that he could ask for than an oversexed Scully that was in love with him.

She began to ride him, finding angles that pleased her, and he knew it wouldn't take her long to get to her climax, and God help him, it wouldn't be long for him either at the rate she was working him.

"Scully…." he groaned as he felt himself tightening.

"Mulder, oh God, yes! You're so deep!" she suddenly cried out as he thrust up into her and felt her climax around him. A few more thrusts and he groaned as he exploded within her and they both held each other until they could breathe normally once again.

She sighed and offered him a winning smile as she gave him a sweet kiss before she climbed off his lap. "I'm going to go clean up."

"That's it, wham, bang, thank you, Mulder?" he grinned at her.

"Afraid so, lover boy."

"I could help you clean up," he suggested. "I like getting you all lathered up."

She looked at him as if weighing her decision and shook her head. "No, you can clean up after me."

"Any particular reason? I can scrub you up very nicely."

"No, I just want to shower alone."

"You're loss," he said with a soft smile. "Let me know when you're done."

"Will do." She paused to look back at him. "And Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"That was…amazing."

"I thought so too. Feel free to indulge whenever the mood strikes."

"I will." She gave him an incredibly bright smile. "This is so much easier with you around."

"What's easier?" He asked, but she only smiled and left him to his task.

Mulder sat back in his chair, happy smile on his face, yup, the next few months simply couldn't be any better.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next morning Mulder felt his morning erection pressed against his love who was already grinding against him, and he smirked as she turned over in his arms.

"Something I can do for you, Doc?"

"You know exactly what you can do for me?" Her blue eyes were practically glowing with her desire as her small hands stroked him until he groaned.

Without another word, he pinned her under him and with a brief exploration by his finger made sure that she was ready for him, and then pushed into her, and they both groaned as they began to move, began their familiar motions of shared love, and spiraled to their shared climax.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next day Mulder was humming happily as he placed a grilled cheese sandwich on the griddle. It was chilly today and grilled cheese and tomato soup sounded like the perfect meal. Scully and he had morning sex as was the norm these days and that always put him in a good mood, then satisfied she had gone to work, leaving him to his chores for the day.

He was surprised when he felt a pair of familiar arms slip around his waist. He turned to find Scully smiling at him and she leaned up to give him a soft kiss. "I slipped away from the office and thought I'd join you for lunch."

"Oh, okay. I hope grilled cheese and tomato soup are okay."

"Sounds great! I always had that growing up. It's great on a day like this."

"It is. And I'm very good at making it. Take a seat and the sandwiches will be ready in a jiffy. The soup is already heating up."

"Excellent. I'm really hungry. Let me wash up."

He smiled and waved her off as he concentrated on putting together a second sandwich to join its mate on the hot griddle. He hummed quietly to himself enjoying this simple domestic chore.

"Scully, you almost ready?" He called over his shoulder.

"Mulder, I'm very ready," she growled from behind him and he jumped, surprised by her stealth approach. His eyes opened wide as he saw her attired only in her silk underwear, and felt himself immediately begin to react though he hadn't even been thinking of sex just a minute before.

"Scully, the sandwiches," he gestured lamely at the stove.

"They'll wait…but I won't." She advanced on him and pushed him down onto a kitchen chair.

"But lunch!" he protested, for some reason that seemed important to him at the moment despite how his body was reacting.

It was too late, she had already undone his pants and was pulling out his hardening member. He groaned as she massaged him to readiness and it didn't take long.

"God, Mulder. I love that I make you hard so fast."

"Only you, Scully, only you," he breathed as wasting no time she impaled herself on him and began to ride him hard enough that the wooden back of the chair began to dig into his skin. Then, because she knew what she was doing and touched all of the right places, he found himself exploding into her and fell back against the chair in exhaustion.

"Jesus," he muttered a few minutes later only to hear her cleaning up in the bathroom. He sniffed the air and realized something was burning. "Oh, no," he said scrambling to his feet in a vain attempt to rescue the grilled cheese sandwich. But they were blackened beyond repair and he found himself wondering how long it would take to get the burnt smell out of the kitchen. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as the smoke alarm went off, and then scowled as he heard the door shut as his partner left the house. Apparently her lunch break was over.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next evening Mulder came home from running some errands expecting to find Scully home, but instead he found the house quiet. Odd, her car was in the driveway.

"Scully?" he called out but didn't hear an answering response. He hung up his coat on a nearby coat rack, kicked off his shoes and began to explore the silent house. Her coat was on one of the kitchen chairs and her shoes neatly tucked in their usual place, but still no response. He was just starting to panic when he turned to the stairway and saw it, hanging on the bannister, the raunchy Santa suit that he had used for Christmas which had ended up in a very nice mutual seduction.

He rubbed his chin torn between excitement at a bit of roleplaying, and the knowledge that his sexual prowess was slowing down to overuse. Still, he wondered what she would be wearing? Would it be that nifty little elf suit she had gotten from who knows where? Or did she have something else in mind? He regarded his lap and felt a slow stirring there when he thought of Scully dressed up in that skimpy little costume that looked so cute on her! Yup, definite stirrings.

He made his way up the stairs and burst into the bedroom only to find it empty. Surprised, he put his hands on his hips wondering where in the world his fiancé had gotten to? In any event, she wanted him to change into the costume, so change he would.

Minutes later he emerged, feeling somewhat silly dressed as Santa in March, he emerged from the bathroom in the Master bedroom and was greeted by the sight of Scully standing in the doorway dressed in a pale green negligee that clung to her figure in ways he had never imagined, with enough room to outline her noticeable baby bump. She had little bells on her ears that jingled softly when she tilted her head, and her red hair framed her beautiful face. The only thing marring her appearance was the scruffy looking fake beard that she wore on her chin.

He chuckled and then grinned in appreciation of her beauty.

"So you finally figured out what I wanted?" Her voice was soft and her eyes hungry.

"It wasn't that hard, Doc. You've been pretty obvious lately."

"I have, haven't I?" She sauntered over to him and he watched, captivated by her every move.

"How can you still make me want you so?"

"Are you tired of it?" Her face, for just a moment was earnest and he saw that his Scully was still there, buried somewhere under all of the baby hormones.

"Tired of you? Never," he let his hand momentarily rest on her cheek. "And don't repeat this to anyone because if you do I will have to turn in my man card. But I think…we've been having too much sex."

"Ohh, Mulder, there's no such thing," she purred. And ran her hand over his bicep. Then down the front of his pants and he felt himself react. "It seems your still up to the task?"

"Who's asking?"

"Mrs. Claus. As I recall you said you had an opening and that I was hired."

"You're most definitely hired…" he tried to swallow as she led him over to the bed. "Gods, you're sexy!"

"Even with the bump?" She raised an eyebrow in speculation.

"Especially with the bump."

"It's your fault, you know," she said, pulling him down on top of her. "So I expect you to live up to your end of things and perform your duties as instructed."

"Yes, Ma'am," he agreed and gave up any pretense of fighting her off.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The rest of the week passed by in a blur and Mulder was exhausted.

He stared out the window as he finished washing the dishes.

Never in his life had he hit a point where he was worn out sexually, so drained that he was actually trying to avoid sex with his beloved. But he was. He did his best to hide from her, he stayed away from the house longer, tried to go to bed after she was already asleep, tried not to let her catch him out in the open because that inevitably led to seduction and chaffing. Lots and lots of chafing. He grimaced as he ghosted over his sore spot, so sore that he wondered if he should see a doctor.

He stopped doing the dishes as he heard Scully's key in the lock, and quickly grabbing his jacket, bolted out the back door.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Two weeks later Mulder sighed and took a chair in Scully's office as he waited for her to finish her rounds. He had offered to pick her up from work since her car wasn't working and rather nervously waited for her to appear. Having her in the office was one of his favorite fantasies and had been for a very long time, but due to their over amorous activities of late his libido was lagging and he was just plain worn out.

The door opened and Scully entered, looking tired but positively glowing, and he couldn't help but grin at her at the picture that she presented, and the knowledge that it was at least partially due to him.

"Doc, you're beautiful."

"No, just tired."

He stood up and went over to her, closing the door behind her as he took her in his arms. "I love you, Dana Scully."

Scully turned her face up for a kiss, and snuggled tightly in against Mulder.

"Hey, something wrong?" He felt her deep sigh against him and pulled away enough to look down into her face. "Scully?"

"It's nothing."

"It looks like something to me. Come on, what?"

"Do you still want to get married?"

"Yeah." He studied her face. "You do, don't you? You haven't changed your mind?"

"No, of course not."

"Then?" He shrugged, not understanding where she was going with this.

"Can we get married?"

"Yeah, I told you that."

"No, I mean soon."

"Whenever you want." He tried to decipher the emotions in her face. "Why the rush?"

"I've been thinking."

"Yes, and?" He pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"I want to be sure that we're married before I have the baby."

"Okay."

She searched his eyes, her blue eyes filled with emotions, and a couple of tears which he gently wiped away.

"Scully, you're scaring me. What is this about?"

"Like I said, I've been thinking and maybe I'm overreacting, but…"

"But? Come on, Scully, you're losing me here."

"But with everything that happened with William, with how hard that pregnancy was, I want to be sure you are the baby's legal parent, just in case anything goes wrong."

"Wrong? What could go wrong?" Mulder gave her a questioning gaze. "Is something wrong? Did you get some bad results?" His voice was panicked.

She shook her head. "No, no, thank God, that's not it."

"Then I don't understand? Why the anxiety?"

"Mulder, I'm a forty two year old woman, having a baby. There are so many things that could go wrong."

"This isn't news, and we've talked about this. You decided to go ahead with this and I support this decision. Why the fear?"

"I don't want our baby to be alone if something happens to me. I want to know that you are there in every way possible."

"Scully, you know I'll be…"

"I know, but the law might not know if we're not legally married." Her look was pleading. "Please, Mulder, can we get married?"

"Scully, take a deep breath and count to ten. Let's take a week to calm down and talk about this. Besides we need a little time to plan how we want to do our wedding." He smiled at her and she smiled back, relief written on her face. She buried her head against his chest again and he held her tight, happy to have soothed her fears.

It was in this state of happiness that he slowly became aware that her hands which had been rubbing his back were wandering south, at the moment cupping his ass. Despite his best intentions he felt a stirring in his southern regions, and tried to put a stop to it before things got rapidly out of hand. Gods, when had he become the sane one?

"Scully, we need to stop," he whispered in her ear, but she ignored him and continued her quiet assault, her hands slipping around to the front of him where she expertly stroked him through his pants.

"That's not what I'm picking up," Scully murmured.

Mulder tried to will himself to think of unappealing things, things that would deflate his desire for this red haired siren that stirred his blood. "Scully," he tried again even though he felt himself rising to the occasion.

"It's okay, Mulder. I know what I'm doing."

"That's not in question…but it's your office," he breathed as she nibbled on his ear.

"Yes, and the door is shut and we're alone. Don't tell me you haven't had office fantasies."

"Of course I have, but…" he tried to push her away but she was already working on the fastening of his pants.

"This is going to have to be quick, I have a quick meeting after we're done."

"Meeting? But you wanted me to pick you up from work. Was that a lie?"

"Maybe." She pushed his pants down and reached inside of his boxers.

"Scully!" He tried not to squeak as she squeezed him and he grew harder.

"It's really hard to talk when you're hands are doing that…"

"Who wants to talk?" She bent down and put her mouth on him, working him until he was groaning in need. Then she released him and looked up at him. "Any complaints?" She went over to her desk and Mulder noted that she had dropped her pants and she turned her beautiful ass towards him as she fingered herself and made the small noises that made him have to control his reactions. She looked over her shoulder at him. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he growled as he stalked over to her, removed her fingers and thrust into her in one smooth motion. She shuddered as he stopped, feeling the length of him inside of her. Then he began to move, quickly, and strongly and she threw her head back as she moaned his name.

He had just a brief glimmer of thinking that they should be quieter before she touched a sensitive spot and he forgot everything but completing his mission, everything but filling her with himself as quickly as possible.

"Scully," he cried as he came within her and felt her walls quiver and close around him. He lie over her as they both supported their weight on their hands over her desk when they heard the clearing of someone's throat behind them.

"Oh no, she's early," was all Scully said. "Patricia, can you give us a few minutes please?"

"Uhh, sure. I'll let you two…uhh…detach…I mean decompress…I mean…find me when you're ready…." Patricia rapidly shut the door behind her.

"Sorry?" Mulders said as he and Scully separated.

She turned to face him and kissed his lips. "Not your fault."

"So you're okay with this?"

"Absolutely."

"Scully, that was a colleague. Aren't you worried about your reputation?"

"Obviously not. I'm marrying you, aren't I?"

Mulder was stunned and perplexed at the same time. Stunned that they had sex in the office, perplexed that she wasn't angry at getting caught.

"I'm not sure how to take that comment."

She laughed. "It's fine, Mulder. I'm not upset." She began to help him tuck himself in, but he stepped away to do it himself.

"Scully! We just got caught. In your office. And you're not worried?"

"No, I'm not. That was Patricia, she's from the gynecology office. I've been telling her about my obsessive need for you. If anyone understands, she does."

"Even this?" He gestured at the two of them.

Scully finished putting herself back together and put her hands on her hips as she studied him. "Even this." She leaned in to kiss him again. "So I'm going to go wash up and finish my rounds."

"So you don't need a ride?"

"No, I just needed to have you here."

"Literally."

She smiled at him again. "Yes. Glad you were up for the event. See you later at home."

"Yes, later," he agreed, waving her off as she retreated, shutting the door behind her.

Mulder stared at the door as he rubbed his jaw, and looked down at his pants, feeling an unpleasant sensation from too much use. He was at the hospital so maybe there was someone here that could offer him something to reduce the chafing, someone that could tell him if Scully's increased sex drive was normal for a woman at this stage in her pregnancy. He could use some advice because quite honestly he felt that his woman was wearing him out and that soon he wouldn't be any use to her at all.

He straightened himself up, making sure he was presentable, and marched out of her office to see if he could discreetly find a doctor to help him with his dilemma.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The exam room was white and sterile like every other waiting room he had ever been in, the fact that it was the hospital where Scully worked didn't make things any better. He had remained clothed until he spoke with the doctor, a man who was a colleague of Scully's. He fidgeted, tapping his fingers on the small counter where his right arm rested.

A few minutes later the door opened and a middle aged doctor with a full head of grey hair, and fit figure entered, looking very professional as he assumed the seat across from Mulder. He scanned Mulder's chart with a frown that got deeper the further he read, finally he cleared his throat and looked at his patient.

"You are Fox Mulder?"

"Yes. And you would be?"

"Dr. Pippen. Pleased to meet you," he said and offered his hand. "You're Dr. Scully's significant other?"

"Fiancé would be the correct term."

"Oh? I didn't know congratulations were in order? I will have to ask Dr. Scully why she's been holding out on us."

Mulder frowned wondering if he had put his foot in it again.

"So you rather urgently asked to be squeezed into my calendar today while you were at the hospital. Is there a problem I can help you with?"

"A problem? I don't know, but a discomfort, yes. I need some advice from a professional."

"From a Doctor, you mean?" The older man gave him a wry smile. "Go ahead, I assure you that I've heard most everything. Your chart is most interesting with some very notable gaps and says that Dr. Scully is your normal doctor?"

"Yes."

"Then if you don't mind my asking, why are you here talking to me?"

"It's something that I feel uhh, uncomfortable, talking to Scully…Dana about."

"Go on."

"As I'm sure you know, she is pregnant."

"Yes, she has shared the wonderful news with us. You are the father, I take it?"

"Yes." Mulder nodded.

"And the problem is?"

"Not a problem, exactly. But I'm aware that some women become…hormonal during their pregnancy."

"That's common. Is there a question here?"

"Part of that is that they become overstimulated," Mulder hedged.

The doctor gave him a blank look and Mulder wondered if it was intentional.

"You know, those hormonal urges."

"Food?"

"Yes, but not that."

"No? What other kind of urges could you be talking about?"

"You're a doctor for pity's sake, you must know what I'm talking about."

The doctor gave Mulder a half smile. "Enlighten me."

"You're doing this intentionally."

"Maybe." The doctor smiled at his patient.

"Fine. She is very stimulated…"

"You said that."

"You're making this difficult."

"Yes, I know."

"She's extremely sexually stimulated and I don't know if it's normal, or what's considered normal for a pregnant woman." Mulder grimaced.

"I knew you could spit it out." He paused. "So I'm going to ask you some rather embarrassing questions."

"For fun? Or because you have to?"

"Yes, both."

"Go ahead." Mulder gave him a wary look.

"Do you normally enjoy a good sex life?"

"Yes. We are very compatible."

"Good. So she is requesting more time with you?"

"Well, yes."

"And the problem is?"

Damn him, the doctor was openly amused at Mulder's problem. "I didn't think doctors here had a sense of humor," he quipped.

"Most don't, but I am an exception."

"No wonder, Scully likes you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So what is the problem?"

"Well, I hate to admit this, but she's on overdrive."

"She wants a lot to your…time?"

"All the time! I'm a man who enjoys sex, and I'm worn out! Is this normal? Is she okay?"

The doctor laughed at the note of panic in Mulder's voice, and reached across and patted him on the shoulder. "It's perfectly normal, Mr. Mulder. Dr. Scully is having a very normal pregnancy and has reached a point where her hormonal urges are rather overpowering I would imagine. You are along for the ride."

"There's nothing to do?"

"Why do you sound so desperate?"

"Because, I am." He gave the doctor a somber look. "Doctor, if you tell anyone this I will deny it, but she's wearing me out."

The doctor laughed outright.

"It's our lot, we can only suffer through it."

"You sound as if you're speaking from experience?"

"You could say that. I'm the father of five."

"Five? Oh." Mulder looked startled and then gave the other man a defeated smile. "So this really is normal?"

"Usually, but it depends on the pregnancy. I've found that the more healthy, normal pregnancies involve extra work on my part, but it makes my wife happy."

"And you?" Mulder grinned.

"Very happy, but I've suffered through what you are now experiencing."

"So you get it?"

"Yes, I do. And my advice is to enjoy it. Give her what she wants when she wants it and go with it. Even if you think it's going to kill you."

"But…I'm really tired," Mulder gave the doctor a weary look. "And I don't see it getting easier any time soon. And my little friend is sore." He grimaced.

"I can give you something for that," the doctor smiled at his patient.

"Do I need to be examined?" He looked down at his crotch area.

"As a doctor I am bound to my duties to give you a thorough examination, but since I know what the problem is and if I have your word that there is nothing else I need to be concerned with?"

Mulder quickly shook his head. "There's nothing else, just some chaffing. I swear."

"All right, I'll take you at your work and prescribe something to help you with your condition, but if it gets any worse you need to come in for a routine examination."

"Agreed."

I will have to ask you to refrain from your activities for a couple of days though. You can blame me when Dr. Scully asks why." He smirked at Mulder.

"Thank you." Mulder's relief was palpable.

The doctor pointed at the wedding ring on his left hand. "Five children, remember? I get it. Go downstairs to the pharmacy and pick up your prescription before you go home. And then tell the beautiful Dr. Scully that you need a couple of days to recover. By then you should have your second wind."

"Does it get better?"

"Mr. Mulder. The woman you love is going to have your child, and she rather blatantly desires you. Does it get any better than that?"

Mulder began to chuckle, the doctor was right. What was he complaining about? He stood up to shake the doctor's hand. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome. Oh, and I should tell you if you're lucky this is how things will be until the baby is born."

"And if I'm not lucky?" Mulder's mind began to wonder about what other possibilities existed with a pregnant woman. What other kind of hormonal changes there could be?

The doctor laughed and rolled his eyes. "Let's just say it will make this look like a walk in the park. And you will regard these days with great fondness. Just remember to bite your tongue, remember she is carrying your child, and say 'yes, dear' a lot."

Mulder gave the doctor a distressed look as he was ushered out of the small office.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Later that night Scully exited the bathroom, shut off the lights and crawled into bed beside Mulder, and he spooned up behind her pleased to have her in his arms. Content he pulled her close against him.

"Oh, Mulder," she whispered and wiggled against him.

"Scully! We talked about this. I need a couple of days off. Chaffing!"

She made a sound of disappointment low in her throat, but settled back against him, more relaxed. "Two days?"

"Two days, I promise."

"You'll have a lot to make up for," she grumbled.

"I know. Have faith."

"Chaffing! What a lousy reason," she grumbled.

"Go to sleep. We can talk about our wedding in the morning."

"Mulder!" she whined.

He only laughed as with great reluctance she settled back against him. Soon enough he would get back to pleasing his most loved partner but for now he only wanted to hold her. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you, too," she whispered back and he held her as she drifted off to sleep.

Yes, he was a lucky man and he intended to survive her hormonal urges and be the best man he could be for her. No matter how difficult of a task it may be, he would give her his all. Again and again until she was satisfied. He could hardly wait until they were married and he could in actuality be the proper husband that she deserved, they could finally be a real family. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him as he dreamed of his amazing future with Scully, content to deal with whatever problems may come their way.


End file.
